Hidden Secrets
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: When the seventh anniversary of Hiccup's moms disappearance comes up, Hiccup uncovers a secret and sets off to find answers. What will he find? And will he be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and the gang sat at their usual table in the great hall, eating and chatting away. No one seemed to notice Hiccup's gloomy expression on his face. That day was the seventh anniversary to the day his mother disappeared, and he couldn't help but always think of her during this time. His dad couldn't seem to get her off his mind either, he had told Hiccup earlier that day that he was going to stay in from chiefing and gave his son a list of chores to do. Hiccup had wanted to stay away from everyone today as well but the minute he had completed his tasks Astrid had basically drug him to the great hall, ignoring his protest of wanting to go home.

Now here he was, staring at his table deep in thoughts as his friends chattered and laughed away. The twins were telling a new story about how they pranked Mildew by dressing his sheep up in one of his old wife's cloths. Hiccup was so deep he didn't even here the laughter of everyone when the story was over or notice the fact that Astrid kept looking over at him with a look of concern on her face. When the story was over Hiccup was still too deep in thought to notice Fishlegs ask him a question.

"Um… Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked tabbing the boys shoulder.

Hiccup, now broken from his train of thought, lifted his head slowly. "Yeah Fishlegs what do you need?" He said the sad expression on his face unchanging.

Fishlegs didn't seem to notice. "I was just wondering if I could keep the book of dragons with me tonight. There are a few things I would like to look into and add."

"Yeah sure Fishlegs go ahead." Hiccup said now standing up "Hey guys I am just going to go home ok?"

"Ok Hiccup." Astrid said still looking at him with concern "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Did anybody else notice something wrong with Hiccup?" Astrid asked when she was sure Hiccup was gone.

"If you ask me," Snotlout said scooting closer to Astrid only making her face change from concern to disgust "Something is always wrong with Hiccup."

The twins laughed at this and Astrid rolled her eyes "No I'm serious!" She said to the group "Something is really bothering him."

"Well whatever it was, it's not our problem! It's his!" Snotlout said pride fully and started to get up and walk away. The twins and Fishlegs stood up as well starting to follow their arrogant friend when Fishlegs stopped in front of Astrid.

"Don't worry Astrid; I'm sure Hiccup will be better by morning." Fishlegs said reassuringly while patting her shoulder and running off the catch up with the group.

"I hope." Astrid said, standing from her seat and slowly walking home.

* * *

Hiccup sat up against his bed in his room. Toothless was sleeping soundly on his stone slab and Hiccup was looking through his personal journal. He had never let anybody look through it, not only because it contained his own personal thoughts, but also because it contained the stories and letters his mom had gotten from her journeys.

Right before she left for her last journey she gave him this journal and told him to write whatever he felt like writing in it. So after her boat had sailed away, the little six year old ran up to his room, spending hours writing down all of her stories and letters into it.

That journey he had never received a letter, and his mother never came home. When they proclaimed her dead, the young boy was heartbroken. His father had told him the news himself eight months after the boat left. Hiccup had slowly stood up and walked to his room, surprising Stoic onto how the boy hadn't run away screaming and crying.

While Hiccup was alone in his room he fumbled through the journal his mother had given him with giant tears running down his face.

These thoughts still hurt Hiccup's heart and he wiped his eyes dry them while observing the beautiful journal. The leather was a dark blue, almost as dark as night, and it had silver letters written on it in an ancient language that meant _Hidden secrets._

He stood up still looking through the pages of the Journal as he moved towards his desk. While doing this he noticed a small pouch in the back of the book he had never seen before. He stood there for a moment looking at the pouch until finally slipping his slim fingers in the opening. Inside he felt a folded piece of paper and carefully pulled it out, making sure not to rip it in the process.

When the paper was in his hands he laid his Journal on his desk and started to unfold it. On the paper was a map. Hiccup looked at it confused until he noticed that this was a map to where his mother had gone. Hiccup's eyes widened with ideas. He went over to his bed and grabbed his satchel. "Toothless come on lets go." he said waking the dragon "We are going to find out what happened to mom."

* * *

**A/N –** HI everyone! I'm back! Just to let you know, this journal is not the same one he is always carrying around.

Oh and by the way, sorry I haven't started on a sequel for _Can't Shake these Thoughts_ it's just that I am having a little trouble coming up with a plot for it, but if there was anything you would like to see in that sequel I'd be glad to take ideas in the reviews :D

Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it :)


	2. Where's Hiccup?

The five teens waited for their teacher and friend to arrive at the dragon academy so that they could start a new class. They had been sitting there for quite some time and each one was becoming more and more frustrated and bored.

"Ah! Come on where is he? Class should have begun like forever ago!" Snotlout shouted out rousing the teen's attention.

"Come on Snotlout." Astrid said glaring at the boy "we haven't been waiting that long. I am sure that he just got caught up in some of his tasks for the day. He is a chief in training you know." Even though this is what Astrid had said, she had doubts. She could see that something was really bothering him yesterday. Did he not come to class on purpose?

Snotlout rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Snotlout called out as he walked over to Hookfang and started to pet his dragon.

Astrid now turned her attention to Fishlegs who was lovingly petting his dragon Meatlug while watching the conversation from a far "Come on Fishlegs lets go find Hiccup."

Fishlegs nodded at Astrid, agreeing. They boarded their dragons and flew off towards the chief's house that was located in the middle of the village.

* * *

When Astrid and Fishlegs entered the house, they found that no one was there. "You stay down here Fish. I am going to look upstairs." Astrid told Fishlegs as she ran up the slanted stairs.

When she was there, she found that the place had been completely deserted. She looked around his room for clues of to where he could have gone when she came across a note. She picked it up and stared at it a moment before slowly unfolding it.

_Dad,_

_I have gone off in search for the reason for mom's disappearance. Don't worry, I have Toothless with me. I'll be safe._

_Hiccup._

Astrid dropped the note, baffled by the information she had just taken in. Why did he leave without them? Why was his note so short that it left them guessing? Why would he do this?!

Astrid shook herself from her thoughts and grabbed the note she had dropped on the floor. She read it once more before she slowly walked downstairs to Fishlegs.

"Astrid? Is something wrong?" he asked as he noticed the stunned look on her face. She didn't say anything, she only handed him the now crumbled up note.

Fishlegs studied it a moment before speaking again "Well it's obvious that he didn't want anyone to follow him. He didn't leave any clues what so ever to where he could be going."

"We have to tell Stoick." Astrid told the large boy as she started for the door.

"No wait." He said grabbing her shoulder "We have no idea how he could react let's just wait for him here and then tell him."

Astrid thought about what he said and a moment later nodded her head in agreement. Stoick had a way of letting his emotions get away with him, and they didn't want to cause a scene.

Astrid looked out the window in the large chief's house and saw that it was starting to rain. A lot actually. Soon it was a full on storm, lightening was raining down upon the village. Luckily the lightening wasn't close enough to hit any buildings. Astrid looked back at Fishlegs who was sitting at the table. "Looks like we will be waiting here for a while."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were now high above in the sky. Hiccup was so busy studying the map that he hadn't noticed the dark clouds forming around him. He sighed and put the map back in his satchel. "Don't worry bud." He said petting his extremely tired dragon. "There should be an island we can rest on up ahead."

They flew on for a few more moments when lightening started to pour down. Hiccup yelled out as a lightning bolt came dangerously close to him and his dragon. "Come on bud we have to get lo…" He was cut off when a lightning bolt hit Toothless prosthetic tail fin. The lightning surged up Toothless' metal rod that connected to the pedal that Hiccup's metal prosthetic was placed in. This caused the lightning to strike his metal foot and send the energy of the bolt through the boy's body.

Hiccup, now unconscious from the lightning bolt, fell off Toothless as the dragon tumbled through the air. Toothless looked over just in time to notice Hiccup falling through the sky in front of him as he let out a Night Fury scream. He tried everything he could to get to his friend but he just couldn't get close enough to grab him.

The dark, roaring water beneath them was approaching faster now, but Toothless kept on. He was just in reach of the boy when the water hit. Sending them both into the dark abyss.

* * *

"WHAT?" Stoick bellowed as the two teen's shrunk a size. "Why would Hiccup do a thing?" he continued on.

"We are not sure sir." Astrid spoke up because Fishlegs was too traumatized to. "All we know is that he left this." She said holding up the note they had earlier.

Stoick grabbed the note from her hands and began to read it. His eyes showed a deep sorrow and understanding. The teens stared at him a moment before he looked up at them. He sat down in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face before continuing to speak with them. This time he had a much gentler tone. "Seven years ago from yesterday Hiccup's mother disappeared." He began as Astrid and Fishlegs looked down at the floor. They remembered that day, it was a sad one. "He must have been thinking of her as much as i was during this time and wanted to go find answers. I know he will be safe with Toothless. I am afraid that there is nothing we can do." He said sorrowfully as Astrid started forward.

"But sir?" She began, only to be cut off by her chief.

"No buts Astrid. This is a journey he needs to take. Now you two better get home." He turned towards the fire that they had lit earlier and the two left without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N – **Hi everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, although I will admit that it wasn't my best :/ sorry about that.

Anyway :D please follow, fav, or review!

*Hugs :)


	3. Cast Away

**A/N** – Hi! How's it going?

Hi johnnylee19 :D I am really sorry about the punctuation error. That has always been a weak spot for me. I really hope I did better on this chapter . Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Hiccup awoke with soft waves lapping over him. He could feel the warm sun radiating heat onto his face. He was surprised though to feel a slick surface beneath him instead of a grainy one that would usually be found on a beach.

He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the intense brightness coming from the sun. Finally he adjusted to the sunlit and looked around, only to see that there was no land anywhere insight. When he looked down though, he saw that he was lying on top of Toothless. The dragon had his eyes closed and immediately Hiccup panicked.

"Toothless…?" he asked cautiously. When the dragon didn't respond Hiccup got even more nervous. "Toothless?" he asked again this time a little louder. "Come on bud wake up!" he said shaking the large dragons shoulder. Toothless grunted at the movement but still didn't wake.

_Oh no! Oh no!_ Hiccup screamed in his thoughts, _What have I done! What if Toothless never wakes up?_

There he was, having a panic attack on top of a large black dragon, in the middle of the ocean. Hiccup was still shaken up when he looked up into the sky to see what time it could be. It couldn't have been past noon because the sun wasn't directly above them yet.

Hiccup sat down on his dragon and placed his head in his knees. He tried to remember what had happened but his mind kept coming up a blank. He peered through his legs and noticed something off about his prosthetic foot. He leaned forward to get a closer look at it and he noticed that the metal seemed a little scorched, as if it was hit by lightening. Suddenly Hiccup remembered everything. He quickly spun around and saw that Toothless' tail was gone. Hiccup sighed and face palmed.

_How in the world are we going to get home now! _Hiccup thought as he once again hid his head in his knees.

He began to think more and more about what happened. Toothless had once again risked his life for Hiccup. Hiccup would never be able to repay his dept, he knew, no matter how many times he saved Toothless.

He reached over and gently petted his best friend. "Don't worry bud," he said comfortingly, even though he knew his dragon couldn't hear him. "I'll get us out of here."

Hiccup stood on top of Toothless searching for dry land. He would do this whenever he looked up and saw that the sun had moved a little ways across the sky.

By the time he had caught any sight of shelter, it was night time, and he was dehydrated from the long day on the water. His cloths were drenched in the freezing cold water and he feared of getting sick from it all. He was more worried though about Toothless' state. The dragon hadn't woken or stirred once since they were out there. Hiccup knew he was alive though. At times when it was completely silent, he could hear his heart beat. It was slow and steady, and this made Hiccup relax quite a bit.

When Hiccup spotted the island, he jumped up with joy. He quickly bent over and used his hands as a paddle. It seemed like forever when they finally reached the island. Hiccup pulled Toothless onto the shore and plopped into the cold sand. He tried his best to stand up to start a fire, but it was no use, his body had given out on him.

* * *

_Later, the next day_

Hiccup slowly peeled his eyes open to see that he had not been dreaming of the events that took place yesterday. He groaned and slowly picked himself up. The island they were on was beautiful. There were flowers in bloom all over the island, in every place that could hold them. The trees were filled with produce of bananas and another odd looking fruit that Hiccup had never seen before. It was a round, hard ball that had strange fuzz on it.

When he banged it on a rock, it wouldn't crack. Confused he threw the strange ball over into the bushes and began to pick some bananas from a lower tree. He looked over at the sun to see it starting to set against the horizon. _How long was I out? _he thought.

Once he had made a reasonably sized pile it was dark outside, so he started to make his way back to where he had left Toothless.

What he saw when he got there made him drop his load of bananas. "Toothless! No! Bad dragon!" he called after the dragon that was shakily trying to stand up. Hiccup rushed over and made him sit back down. "No Toothless, you need your rest." he said much more calmly.

Toothless looked up at his rider and nuzzled his cheek. "Ya bud I'm glad you're ok too." he said Hugging his dragon. "Now I am just going to go get some firewood okay bud? You stay here I'll be right back."

Hiccup walked into the forest that was located directly off the beach. It was very dark in there and it made him shudder. The leaves of the trees blocked out any light the moon had given before, so Hiccup stumbled in the darkness.

He urged himself to go on; he didn't need that much more firewood to create a descent pile so there was no point in turning back now. Finally he had collected all the firewood he needed when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned quickly, only to find no one there. _It's ok Hiccup_ he told himself _No one is out there. It's just your imagination playing tricks on you._

As he began to walk out of the forest, he couldn't help but still fell like someone, or something, was watching him. His breathing thickened and he fastened his pace. Sweat formed along his brow, and he wiped it with his sweaty palms. Soon he was running as fast as his legs could carry him through the forest.

Finally he made it out of the forest, panting heavily as he stared back into the dark opening that he had entered into. Never before had he been afraid of the forest. He had been in it multiple times at night. So what was different about this one?

He was shaken by his thoughts when he heard a soft warble come from Toothless. He walked over with his pile of sticks and set it down in front of them. "Hey bud, do you fell well enough to light this up?" he asked his dragon while petting him. Toothless reared back and shot out a fireball just large enough to light the fire. "Thanks bud."

Toothless was looking much better, but he was still very weak. Hiccup reached into his satchel and brought out a fish he had brought for emergencies. "Here you go bud." he said handing the fish to the dragon.

Toothless grabbed it without any hesitation and swallowed it in one bite. Hiccup laughed as he grabbed a banana "Well I guess you were hungry weren't you bud?" He said chuckling.

After they had finished their dinner, and Toothless was sound asleep, Hiccup turned his attention back to the forest. What was it about this forest that was so unnerving? He shook of the though and leaned against Toothless. He would need all the rest they could get if they were going to survive out here.

* * *

**A/N –** HI everyone! I wrote this right after watching Life of Pi, which made me also think of Cast Away, so yea… This is the kind of chapter you get :D

Anyway… I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked extra hard on it just for y'all :D

Please review!


	4. What was that?

**A/N**- Hi everyone :D I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story before you begin this new chapter. I do have one request though, I really need some reviews. Not only does it make me happy to read them, but they also encourage me to keep writing.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this new chapter

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing but my thoughts :D Sorry I keep forgetting to post those :/

* * *

Hiccup spent most of the next day caring for Toothless. Thankfully, to Hiccup's pleasure, the dragon was beginning to come around.

Even though Hiccup knew that his friend was now well enough to walk around a little, he still urged him to stay down. "No bud," he said pushing his dragon back down to a sitting position "We want you to fully recover, so it's best if you just relax for now." Toothless huffed, annoyed, but knowing that Hiccup was right, he stayed put.

"Good dragon!" Hiccup said chuckling "Now you stay here while I go catch us some dinner. I am tired of eating bananas."

Hiccup walked along the beach looking for a good spot to fish. Finally he found one as he settled into the sand and cast out a net he had brought with him in case they needed to get food. While he was patiently waiting for the right moment to pull in the net, he could have sworn he heard a sharp hissing noise coming from the forest. Slowly he turned to face the forest, only to find no one there once again. He shuddered. What was it about that forest that made him so on edge? He stared into the forest a little longer. It was almost as if he was in a trance, and he couldn't tear his gaze from it.

He shook himself from this trance when he felt a sharp tugging on his net. He quickly pulled it up, only to see that all the fish had gotten away. Frustrated, he threw the net back into the water and plopped back into the sand.

After he had caught enough fish to feed both him and Toothless, Hiccup quit. It wasn't Toothless' normal one hundred but it would have to do for now. Hiccup set Toothless' share of fish in front of him and the dragon showed one of his gummy smiles before digging in.

Hiccup smiled back at his friend and went over to see if they had enough wood for another fire. He sighed as he saw that he remains were either too damp, or too burnt to be used again. Hiccup looked back at the forest and his chest tightened. _Maybe there will be some branches along the beach_ he told himself as he stood up.

"Hey Toothless, I am going to go get some firewood. You stay here okay bud." Toothless simply rolled his eyes at his friend as if he was stating the obvious, which he was. Hiccup rolled his eyes back before starting off along the beach.

Luckily there were a few branches lying on the edge of the forest that were not too wet. When he finally started to make his way back it was almost pitch black outside. All he had to guide him was the dim glow that came from the moon and stars.

Hiccup was nearing his 'camp' when he heard the sharp hissing noise once again. He spun around quickly, his heart beginning to race. "Who's there?" he called, his voice cracking slightly.

Silence. Silence was all that was heard, besides the beating of his heart, in those few minutes he stood there, staring into the deep, shadowy forest. He was just about to turn back around when he saw it. He saw the faint shaking of the leaves. He inched forward slowly. "Hello?" he called, his voice once again cracking.

Then just as he felt he should run, he saw two yellow eyes peak out from the bushes, and he was frozen. He was trapped in a trance, staring into those hypnotizing eyes.

Luckily, the trance was broken when he heard the sound of a twig being snap under a great deal of pressure. He stumbled back, just managing to keep hold of his branches as he stepped back. Then he began to run. He ran as fast as he could with a fake leg until he finally made it back to where Toothless was.

When Hiccup stumbled into view of the large reptile, he was instantly worried. Hiccup was taking in hard, sharp breaths, and he was building up sweat along his brow. He wanted so badly to run up to Hiccup, but he knew that the boy would just get even more upset about that.

When his rider finally stopped in front of Toothless, the dragon gave a soft coo. Hiccup panted heavily and looked up at his friend. You could tell that there was fear in the young boy's eyes. Hiccup heaved a large breath before walking over to Toothless. He sat next to his dragon, still breathing hard, and petted him lovingly behind his ear. "I'm okay bud; just a little spooked is all. It looks like we are not alone on the island." His voice was shaking, and Toothless wondered what he meant when he said this.

Toothless shook the thought away; he knew he could protect Hiccup. He then lit up the pile of branches that was just gathered in front of him and Hiccup began cooking his dinner.

He wasn't hunger though, not after the events that had just played out. So he sat there staring at the small piece of fish that he had cooked up for himself.

"Here bud, you can have mine. I'm not very hungry." He said to Toothless as he threw him the fish. Toothless looked from the fish to Hiccup as if he was unsure that he should eat it. "Bud I am really not hungry. You go ahead." Toothless cooed once again and gobbled up the fish, licking his chops in satisfaction.

Hiccup reached into his satchel and brought out some fabric and tools he had brought in case of emergencies. "Tomorrow I'll start working on your tail. Then when you are fully healed we can continue on our journey." Hiccup said gleefully and Toothless wagged his tail in joy.

_Better than that we can get off this island,_ Hiccup thought to himself, _what in the world was that thing?_

* * *

**A/N** – Boo yah new chapter! I didn't even think I was going to write today :). What do you think that monster was? 80 No seriously what was it cause I have no clue :D

Anyway :D I really hope you like this chapter. Please review!


	5. A Shadowy Figure

A shadowy figure swept swiftly over the tree tops, being careful to be as quiet as possible. If he woke the Night Fury he would be done for. He had his curiosity about the boy though. The Night Fury seemed to be very attached to the young lad. He seemed to _trust_ him. Which was something that the figure had never come to know.

The figure neared the small camp site that the boy was located at. He was sleeping peacefully, breathing slowly as he pushed himself closer to his dragon for warmth. The figure landed, standing on his tail for it had to arms or legs.

He slithered slowly up to the boy. He looked at him carefully. He didn't know why, but he felt that he had crossed paths with this boy before, or at least someone similar to the boy. There was something similar to him in the boy's face. He wanted to figure out what it was.

He then realized that he didn't want the boy to leave, at least not yet. He wasn't very trusting of the boy, and he didn't like him all that much yet, but something told him that he needed to stay. After all, he is too small to do any big damage, and the figure didn't see any weapons around him.

So with that the large beast decided what he was going to do. He bent down ever so slowly and without making a sound picked up the supplies the boy needed to make Toothless' tail. The figure was not all that sure what the supplies were for, he only knew that he heard the boy say that they could go home when he brought them out.

When he had successfully picked up all the pieces on the ground with his mouth, he started to head off. At that moment of departure, the figure had accidently dropped a small hammer. The hammer dropped with a clank and the figure quickly checked to see if the boy had been woken.

The boy's eyes had slowly started to flutter open. The figure flew off into the sky the only thing he had seen when he left was a green flash of the boy's eyes.

This made the figure falter. He had defiantly seen those eyes before.

* * *

**A/N** – HI! I know it's very short, and I am so sorry about that, but I am planning on making up for it by posting two chapters today. Or at least I will try to post two chapters. Super sorry if I don't :/

Anyway… This story will be ending very soon, probably in the next two or three chapters. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading!

Please review :D


	6. Ship Wreck

Hiccup woke up to the sound of a small clank. This was just enough to make his curiosity force him to open his eyes to see what could have made the noise. In front of him, for a split second, he saw a shadow. A shadow that would make any bold and brave Viking shake in their boots.

It was terrifyingly huge, even bigger than a Typhonarang. Hiccup sat there, stunned at what he had just seen. He was breathing heavily, still staring a head. Finally he stood up and steadied his breathing. _Who knows, shadows can be deceiving. It could have been a terrible terror for all I know. _These thoughts calmed him down a little.

Hiccup looked around him and heaved a large breath. He looked out towards the sun and saw that it had barely even started to come up yet. It couldn't have been past five or six in the morning. Hiccup looked back at his friend, who was still sleeping soundly. He was surprised that the dragon hadn't woken from all the commotion that Hiccup had made.

Hiccup looked around him. There was no possible way he could ever get back to sleep now. He shrugged, _might as well walk down the beach instead of sitting here bored_, he thought.

As he started to make his way down the beach, he tripped and fell flat onto his face. Spitting out sand, he brought himself back up and dusted himself off. He looked around for the object that had sent him down when he saw a small glimmer in the sand.

Reaching down slowly, he pulled out his hammer. "Huh?" he said aloud "How did this get all the way over here?"

He made it back to the camp to put the hammer where it belonged, only to see that all his supplies were missing. He face palmed. Of course this just had to happen.

He sighed and looked back at the forest. He knew that only one thing could have taken it. He sighed once again and brushed his hands through his already mussed up hair.

He looked back at Toothless and then back at the forest and sighed again. He started to walk towards the thicket. As he was walking he took another glance back at Toothless. _Should I really leave without him?_ Hiccup asked himself as he continued towards the forest. _No I'll be fine. If I get into trouble Toothless will just come and save me. Besides, I don't want him getting sick again._

Hiccup continued to walk on through the undergrowth around him. He stopped when he came across a large field in the forest where trees had been reduced to stumps. He gazed ahead. Branches and broken trees sprawled out in front of him. Hiccup gulped. "Well at least I know what kind of dragon we are up against now." said Hiccup aloud.

Suddenly he heard an ear-piercing roar from behind him. He flinched, bringing his head down to his shoulders as he slowly turned around. "Timberjack." He just barely managed to breathe out.

The Timberjack was towering over Hiccup, its large body covering him with a shadow. The Timberjack snarled at the boy.

Even though it was part of his plan for the boy to come after him, he still wanted to see how he would react to a large, intimidating dragon snarling over him.

The Timberjack had at least expecting him to start running, but instead he stayed perfectly still, staring up at him with his large green orbs.

The Timberjack met this as a challenge and lowered his head closer to the boy, this time snarling even more viciously.

Hiccup slowly started to back up, putting hands out in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, big guy." He then reached into his vest started to grab for his knife. The Timberjack growled.

"Hey it's ok." Hiccup said as he threw his small dagger into the bushes. "I'm a friend."

Hiccup put his hand out in front of him. The Timberjack was hesitant but he eventually placed his snout into the boy's hand. After a few seconds he pulled back, wriggling his nose. Hiccup chuckled and started to walk around the large dragon.

Hiccup petted the dragon gently and went back in front of him. "So if you don't mind me asking, where is my stuff?" Hiccup asked, and the dragon turned away, looking a bit shameful.

He nodded over to Hiccup to get on him and he soared into the air. He could just barely hear the boy laughing over the sound of the wind rushing by.

The Timberjack landed near a ship that was broken in half, lying on the beach. Hiccup stared at it a moment before hopping off the dragon and slowly walking over to it. The ship had a Berk symbol on it.

Hiccup slowly entered the ship, his eyes roving about the place. Most of everything was destroyed. Almost all that remained was a shield on the wall of the ship with the picture of a family on it. Not just any family, his family. Hiccup walked over a carefully moved his hand across the dusty shield. His eyes were getting wet, and he could feel himself on the verge of tears.

The Timberjack was waiting for him outside with his stuff so that he could get going when he finally decided to see what he was looking at. He peered inside, careful not to disturb the boy, and saw him staring at a shield hanging on the wall. He leaned his head in closer so he could see what it was. Realization hit him like a slap in the face. That's how he knew the boy. It was from the picture.

The woman that was here that day must have been his mom! The Timberjack smiled proudly at himself for figuring it out, but his victory was short lived when Hiccup turned back toward him.

He held the shield tightly in his hands, and his tears were freely flowing now. The Timberjack inched forward and pushed his snout against Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup petted him before sliding against the wall onto the floor. The Timberjack, understanding that Hiccup needed to be alone, went back onto the beach and sat back on its tail.

The Timberjack stared out into the sea; he had seen what happened that day. It was one he would never forget.

* * *

_Seven years ago;_

_A storm was high on edge and the Timberjack could see a ship in the distance, trying whatever it took to get to land. The waves were pounding into the side of the vessel left and right. He could hear the shouts from the distance. Lightening was shooting off from the sky every other second. _

_This went on for quite a while until a humongous wave crashed into the ship sending the entire thing under. For all the Timberjack knew, one half of the ship was completely sunk after the wave hit, but the other half managed to emerge once again, only to be pushed by a large wave and crash into the sand._

_Once the storm was over, the Timberjack got enough courage to go and see the ship. He searched around it for a minute before finally looking inside. There he saw a woman curled up in the middle of the remainder of the ship. Carefully he eased forward. He pushed her with his snout before quickly retreated. _

_When he heard no movement, he peeked his head in once more. The woman hadn't moved. He eased forward once more and turned her over with his snout._

_She was quite petit compared to all the other Vikings he had seen. He had long black hair that half covered her small, beautiful face. He stared at her for a few moments before seeing that her chest was unmoving. He looked around and saw the portrait. He could easily tell that it was her family from the way she was holding the young boy in her lap and the much larger Viking having his arm around her. _

_He bowed his head in respect for the young warrior. Even though he knew that this woman would have most likely killed him, he was not one to judge. _

_He carefully bent down and picked up the young woman. He carried her to the shore line and set her in the water. Roaring as she floated away. _

* * *

The Timberjack was taken from his thoughts when he felt a small hand pet his back. Hiccup was standing there with red, tear drained eyes.

"Thank you." The Timberjack looked confused and Hiccup continued "Thank you for bringing me here. Letting me get one last thing to remember her by."

The Timberjack bowed his head at Hiccup, as if he was saying _you are welcome. _

"Would you like to come back to Berk with us?" asked Hiccup and the Timberjack looked back confused once more. "The dragons and Vikings are at peace there. We treat the dragons as our family."

The Timberjack thought about it a minute and looked back at Hiccup's hopeful face. The Timberjack nodded and Hiccup almost jumped up in joy.

When they got back to the camp Toothless' was still fast asleep. "Useless reptile." Hiccup grumbled under his breath. Hiccup observed his sleeping buddy and saw that he had looked much better. They would be able to go home today.

Once Hiccup had finished the tail they woke Toothless, who was very confused as to where the Timberjack came from, and they set off towards Berk.

**The End : )**

* * *

**A/N – **Hi everyone! This story has come to an end. I was really disappointed in my work in this story so don't be surprised if I end up deleting it.

Anyway… I really hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you my next story :D

Please review.


	7. Update

**A/N – **HI everyone : ) I am just posting this little update because my last chapter didn't show that I updated on the site. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. I'll see you all soon :D


End file.
